


Voices in my Head

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, Oh my god I didn't write any angst for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: I got into Be More Chill recently. Yes, I missed the hype entirely and yes, I was a theater kid around the time. So I don't have any excusesBut! Point is, I had a moment when I was listening to Voices in my Head and thought: But what if gay?So that's it, that's the story: Voices in my Head, but gay





	Voices in my Head

He took a week off after the incident. Everyone involved did, actually. Now it’s Monday and everyone is coming back. Jeremy decided he was going to ask out Christine.

“You gotta buy her a rose. Compliment her on her clothes.” Was the suggestion from his dad when he asked him for advice.

Michael was outside waiting and soon he was at school.

They got out and Rich waved them over.

“You thinking of asking Christine out?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Jeremy blushed, “I don’t know how though.”

"Say you appreciate that she’s smart.” Michael suggested.

“Naw, man.” Rich interjected, “You tell her that she excites you sexually.”

Michael laughed.

“What? That’s the way you get to her heart!” Rich insisted.

“Trust me, I know how it’s gonna go.” Michael smiled, “She’s going to say yes. Who wouldn’t?”

Jeremy was glad for their help, no matter how ridiculous some of their suggestions were.

“I think I’m going to do it my way.” Jeremy said and smiled, “Thank you, though.”

They walked inside, Jenna, Brooke, Chloe and Jake came over. 

“Hey guys...” Jeremy said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “About what happened…”

“We’ve been looking for you, punk.” Jake smiled and patted him on the back, “To say good luck with asking out Christine!”

Jeremy nodded, “I’m nervous.”

“Just summon strength from within.” Jenna suggested.

“I’m not sure. Maybe I should wait and see if my skin will clear up.” Jeremy said, trying to find an excuse to postpone it.

“Don’t get hung up on your skin!” Brooke exclaimed.

“She probably thinks acne is hot!” Chloe added

“I’ll throw you a rope, homeslice.” Jake said, patting him on the back, “If you need some dope advice.”

Christine then came into view.

“Now march on over and give her a shot!” Jenna pushed him forward.

“Buddy, you’ll see, it’ll go perfectly.” Jake smiled.

Jeremy smile and walked over. Everyone’s advice ran through his head, but he was going to make up his own mind.

“Hey…” He greeted, “So…”

“I still remember how it felt.”

“What?”

“It was like you said…” She thought of the words to say, “Like I’d never have to… not know… anything again.”

There was a pause then she asked, “Who did yours look like?”

“Keanu Reeves.” Jeremy nervously chuckled, “Yours?”

“Hillary Clinton.” She said, “It’s embarrassing…”

“Actually, that one’s pretty good.”

Christine continued, “...to find out, deep down, I just want things to be easy.”

“Yeah, but… who wants things to be hard?” Jeremy pointed out and got to the point, “Look, I ruined the play. I almost destroyed the school, maybe all human civilization. I know the last thing I deserve is another shot, but I… uh…”

He trailed off and Christine smiled, “Just say what’s on your mind, Jeremy.”

“Lunch? Just the two of us.”

“No voices in our heads?” Christine asked.

“There might be voices in our heads, but I swear,” He smiled, “The voices there will be the regular kind.”

“Me and the voices in my head have made up our collective mind.” She stated.

“What do they say we should do?”

“I think that all of us…” She paused, “Don’t want to go out with you.”

“Oh thank god.” Jeremy sighed.

“What?” She asked.

Everyone gave confused looks.

“Sorry. I…” Jeremy thought about it, “I don’t think I like you anymore.”

“Friends?” Christine asked.

“Friends.” He confirmed.

He smiled and so did she. He turned around to everyone else, talking to a particular person.

“I know, I’ve been a horrible friend.” He started with, “But I’ve been thinking on how to apologize and I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

He paused and everyone was listening intently.

“Michael, do you want to go out with me?”

With wide eyes, Michael stared and Jeremy looked away.

Before he could apologize for asking him out, Michael answered, “Yes… Yes. I want to go out with you.”

Jeremy smiled and Michael embraced him.

“I know we haven’t gone on a first date yet, but I think our 12 years of friendship can prove my point.” Jeremy spoke, “I love you, Michael.”

“Just don’t you ever dare decide to take a super computer with no chill again.” Michael said.

“I won’t. I won’t leave you alone again.” Jeremy said, “I promise.”

Michael looked up at him, “I love you too, Jeremy.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Not the first story for the fandom I've written, but the first I've finished and am posting!! :)
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


End file.
